gleefandomcom-20200222-history
At the Ballet
At the Ballet, from A Chorus Line, is featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Isabelle, Kurt, Rachel and Santana. When Kurt is asked to come help out at the New York City Ballet GALA Event by Isabelle, he brings along Santana and Rachel who are happy to tag along, wearing Vogue.com expensive clothes as well. When Rachel asks Isabelle if they could watch the ballet in the audience, Isabelle tells them they can watch with her from the wings, an even better offer. Rachel insists that Santana doesn't like ballet but it is revealed she started her childhood attending classes to. As ballet dancers go across the stage, the song begins with Santana singing as Isabelle, Rachel and Kurt are seen standing next to her. As the song progresses, Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle join in. In the scene, it includes a small Rachel, Kurt and Santana as they flashback to ballet classes. Towards the ending of the song, Isabelle speaks the dialogue in the song as the Indian chief can be seen behind her. The four walk and sing on the stage together, Santana, Kurt and Rachel, looking at their young selves in a ballet studio. They all complete the song as ballet dancers take to the stage. Lyrics Santana: Daddy always thought that he married beneath him That's what he said, that's what he said When he proposed he informed my mother It was probably her very last chance And though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic More like a "Come as you are," When I was five I remember my mother Dug earrings out of the car I knew that they weren't hers But it wasn't something you'd wanna discuss He wasn't warm Well, not to her Well, not to us But everything was beautiful at the ballet Graceful men lift lovely girls in white Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet I was happy... at the ballet. That's when I started ballet class. Santana with Kurt and Rachel: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Rachel: To the voice like a metronome. Santana with Kurt and Rachel: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Santana: It wasn't paradise... Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Santana with Kurt and Rachel: It wasn't paradise... Isabelle: But it was home. Mother always said I'd be very attractive When I grew up, when I grew up. "Diff'rent," she said, "With a special something And a very, very personal flair." And though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, I hated her. Now, "Diff'rent" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty "Pretty" is what it's about I never met anyone who was "diff'rent" Who couldn't figure that out. So beautiful I'd never lived to see. But it was clear, If not to her, Well, then to me Isabelle (with Rachel): That (everyone is beautiful at the ballet.) Kurt: Every prince has got to have his swan Rachel with Santana, and Kurt: Yes, everyone is beautiful at the ballet (Rachel: Hey) Isabelle with Santana, and Kurt: I was pretty Santana: At the ballet Isabelle: I was born to save their marriage but, when my father came to pick my mother up at the hospital he said, "Well, I thought this was going to help but I guess not..." A few months later he left and he never came back. Anyway, I had this fantastic fantasy life. I used to dance around the living room with my arms up like this And in my fantasy, there was an Indian Chief... And he would say to me, "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I would say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" Isabelle (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo-doo) But it was clear... Santana (Isabelle and Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) When he proposed... Rachel (Santana, Isabelle and Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) That I was born to help their marriage and when (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Isabelle (Kurt): That's what she said... (Doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): That's what he said... (Doo-doo-doo) Rachel (Kurt): I used to dance around the living room... (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): He wasn't warm... (Doo-doo-doo) Not to her... Isabelle: It was an Indian chief and he'd say: "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." Santana and Rachel: Everything was beautiful at the ballet, Raise your arms and someone's always there. Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet, The ballet The ballet! Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Isabelle: Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. (Rachel: Hey...) Isabelle: I was pretty... Santana: I was happy... Kurt: "I would love to..." Isabelle, Santana, Rachel and Kurt: At...the...ballet. Trivia *This number was Sarah Jessica Parker's idea. Source *Lea tweeted that this is one of her "most favorite numbers ever." Source *This is the second longest song Glee has done after Bohemian Rhapsody. *There is a slight change in the lyrics from the original version: the name "Maggie" was changed to "Izzie" to fit the'' storyline. *There are also parts that were cut from the original version. *A part of this song was sung live on the show. *This is the fourth time the complete recorded cover has been performed, the first being ''Bohemian Rhapsody, the second was When I Get You Alone, ''and the third [[Paradise by the Dashboard Light|''Paradise by the Dashboard Light]]. Gallery Ballet.jpg BG93AccCMAATqLJ.jpg large.jpg 539147 438852192872260 2075240489 n.png a639ef3a9cb611e2b9c722000a9e07b7_7.jpg b42e52909cd211e2a67a22000a9f3cad_6.jpg BHC-4O-CUAAnhip.jpg|Baby Kurt, Baby Rachel, Baby Santana Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.20.png.jpg BIzP4-lCMAApTZ2.jpg-large.jpg 379796 464329926980242 1128658904 n.jpg Tumblr mlvn0s7sfD1qjw66no1 r1 500.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-27 om 23.57.04.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-27 om 23.57.24.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-27 om 23.59.08.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-27 om 23.59.15.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.02.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.04.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.09 1.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.20.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.31.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-28 om 00.01.12.png.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs